Pasión Prohíbida
by Alex de Grey
Summary: Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas ¿verdad? Eso no aplicara para Edward y Bella. Él conoce a la chica por accidente. Lo siguiente, después de una hora de conocerse, es que están en la habitación de él teniendo sexo caliente. Qué sucederá cuando las vacaciones de invierno terminen, él comience su trabajo como profesor de francés y se encuentre a su aventura de una noche
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

_Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos._

**Bueno nenas les traigo otra de mis locuras. Espero que reciban muy bien está historia al igual que LALI y SEDUCIDA. Estaré encantada de recibir sus críticas y comentarios. Lo bueno es que tengo varios capítulos adelantados y algunos ya están en revisión, por lo que las actualizaciones serán cada viernes. Les dejo el prólogo y el próximo viernes tienen el primer capítulo.**

**Prólogo.**

Bella es una estudiante de preparatoria que se va de vacaciones, sola, a Las Vegas para festejar el Año Nuevo y disfrutar de su independencia. Al encontrarse sola en la estancia del hotel se encuentra con un sexy hombre de cabello cobrizo, que le ofrece compañía.

Entre festejos y pláticas terminan en la habitación de él. Bella nunca había estado con un hombre pero la atracción entre ella y ese hombre es más fuerte que termina entregándole su virginidad.

Después de haber perdido su virtud con un hombre que pensaba ella no volver a ver, regresó a su casa para seguir con su último año de preparatoria. Ser la más popular de la escuela la agobiaba demasiado y por eso no tenía novio.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa que al entrar a su clase de francés se toparía con el hombre con el que había perdido su virginidad en Las Vegas y para colmo era su nuevo profesor.

¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? Cuando la atracción entre ellos es demasiado fuerte, ¿Serán capaces de aguantarse o simplemente le darán rienda suelta a su pasión?

**Alex de Grey.**


	2. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. Eres mi ángel ortográfico.

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.**

Y aquí estoy yo, en Las Vegas, esperando a mis padres. Por cierto que descortés soy, no me he presentado. Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo dieciséis años y como siempre Charlie y René me dejaron plantada para festejar Año Nuevo. Grandioso ¿no? Por si se preguntan, no tengo novio por tanto no besé a nadie cuando el Año Nuevo comience. Bueno no importa. Caminaba distraída en mis pensamientos por la estancia del hotel, cuando tropecé con un sexy hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

– Lo siento – dije apenada.

– No importa, por cierto, soy Edward ¿y tú? – su voz era ronca y sexy, me gustaba.

– Un gusto Edward, soy Bella – él me sonrió y yo le sonreí de regreso. Este hombre era endiabladamente sexy, parecía un Dios griego. Lo mire de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas y sus labios rojos hechos para pecar, vestía una playera blanca que se ajustaba perfecto en su esculpido pecho. Podía imaginarme su bien formado torso.

– ¿Éstas con alguien? – preguntó.

– Nop, estoy sola como un hongo – respondí.

– Yo igual – sus labios se curvaron en una perfecta y seductora sonrisa torcida, que tanto me gustaba, una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera con sangre en las venas.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunté incrédula ¿Cómo era posible que este Adonis estuviera sólo?

– Si, hace rato estaba con unos amigos pero me aburrí – acotó.

– Bueno, al menos tú tienes amigos con quienes festejar Año Nuevo mientras que yo estoy sola –

– No estarás sola, si me dejas acompañarte – sugirió. Edward me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos al bar del hotel, pidió dos whiskys con agua mineral, yo debí mi whisky, al fin, nadie preguntó mi edad.

– ¿A quién esperabas, si se puede saber? – preguntó Edward.

– A mis padres, que me dejaron plantada – respondí.

– ¡Oh! – Parecía que estaba analizando mis respuesta, debí de haberle mentido, tal vez, ya se había dado cuenta de mi edad – ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó.

– Uhm... adivina – reté a Edward.

– ¿18 ó 19? – sonaba tenso.

– Nope, tengo diecisiete – Él me observó, no me creía, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

– Te creo. No digas en voz alta tú edad – sugirió, guiñándome el ojo. Yo sólo asentí.

– No lo haré – tomé un sorbo a mi whisky. Después de un par de tragos más, me sentí un poco mareada. Estaba un poco borracha.

– Eres encantadora Bella – susurró. Edward cerca de mi oído, haciendo que yo me sonrojara. Él era demasiado atractivo, una tentación. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con pericia acarició mis mejillas – Lo digo enserio – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja lo que hizo que yo mojara mis bragas. Su voz era suficiente para excitarme.

– Púes tú no estás tan mal – nuestras narices estaban unidas, ladeé un poco mi cabeza y nuestros labios se rosaron, cerré mis ojos, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y Edward enredó sus brazos en mi cintura. Él comenzó a succionar mi labio inferior, tentándome, besándome tierna y seductoramente. Abrí un poco mi boca para darle mejor acceso, obvio Edward aprovechó para enredar su lengua con la mía, una danza erótica. Gruñó y yo gemí en sus labios.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno – Eres perfecta – sonreí apenada y me levanté. Edward también se levantó. Nuestras miradas se fundieron, no podía resistir más, así que lo besé se nuevo. Edward me correspondió el besó de manera hambrienta y necesitada. El besó subió de tono, succionaba y mordía mis labios. Coloque mis manos en su nuca, aferrándome a su cabello. Edward se separó de mí – No podemos hacer esto –

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté aún mareada por sus embriagadores besos.

– Al menos no aquí – respondió con voz ronca, llena de lujuria.

– ¿Cómo? –

– Subamos a mi habitación – Me tomó de la cintura y yo asentí. Sin pensarlo me cargó como una típica novia recién casada. Llegamos al elevador y Edward mantuvo sus manos en mi cadera cuando me bajó. Llegamos a su suite – ¡Wow! Parece que alguien trabaja mucho –

– Por así decirlo – murmuró.

– Si, lo creo – Edward se carcajeó. Sus brazos y su pecho perfectamente esculpido cerca de mí no me dejaban pensar con coherencia, definitivamente este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Él abrió la puerta de la suite y me llevó directamente a la cama, se recostó sobre mí, frotando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Comenzó a alejarse y yo, instintivamente pase mis manos por su cuello para acercarlo a mí – No te alejes – protesté y Edward se río.

– No te preocupes cariño, tenemos toda la noche – dijo seductoramente.

– Ok –

– Bella – me llamó Edward.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mirando sus enrojecidos labios.

– ¿Me dejarías levantarme? – Preguntó y me sonrojé, me había olvidado que lo retenía cerca de mí – ¿Eres muy temperamental cierto? –

– Si un poco – Lo solté. Edward busco su móvil y lo puso a cargar – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

– Las 10:00 pm. Lo que significa que puedes pasar el Año Nuevo conmigo – Edward me giñó un ojo.

– Claro –

– Podemos ver la TV después, porque tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver – su voz ronca, lasciva y su mirada lujuriosa me estremecieron, yo mojé aún más mis bragas. Sabía que esto estaba mal, estábamos un poco borrachos, pero Edward me atraía peligrosamente.

– Eres muy sexy Bella – Al menos el también se sentía atraído a mí. Edward se acercó a mí y me preguntó cerca de mí oído – ¿Tienes móvil? – Lleve mis manos a mí bolsa trasera de mis jeans y lo saqué – Apágalo cariño, no queremos distracciones – Oh por Dios me llamó cariño. Asentí y puse en vibrador mi móvil, Edward lo tomo y lo colocó sobre el buró. Moría por volver a probar sus labios, eran demasiado adictivos, hechos para tentar – ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó.

– ¿Hugh? – No podía articular palabras coherentes, con él encima de mí.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros? – volvió a preguntar.

– Súper segura – respondí. Sabía que hablaba de sexo ¿Quién podría pensar con este hombre cerca? Además como dicen: 'Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas'.

– Una última pregunta –

– Suéltala –

– ¿Luces prendidas o apagadas? –

– Apagadas – dije tan rápido por lo apenada que estaba. Edward apagó las luces. Yo me mordí el labio inferior ¿Realmente estaba lista para perder mi virginidad con un sexy extraño?

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó.

– Uhm... –

– No te preocupes tengo condones – Edward me mostró su paquetito. Eso me molestó ¿Sería que él se acostaba con cuanta mujer se le paraba enfrente?

– Eres soltero ¿Verdad? – pregunté, haciendo tiempo.

– Si cariño – susurró y yo me sonrojé más.

– Edward...

– ¿No confías en mí? – preguntó Edward, tomando. Mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos – No duermo con cualquier mujer como ahora, tú eres mi excepción cariño. Si no estás segura de continuar esta bien pero sí dices que continué no podré detenerme –

– Claro que quiero que pase esto, es sólo que yo... – no pude continuar, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a tomar que yo era virgen.

– ¡Oh! –

– ¿Qué? – Edward ya se dio cuenta ¡rayos!

– ¿Eres virgen verdad? –.preguntó.

– Si – respondí apenada.

– No tenemos que hacerlo – Edward se iba a retirar de mí, pero yo no quería que se fuera, así que lo acerqué a mí enredando mis brazos en su espalda.

– Yo quiero esto ¿Va a doler? – pregunté.

– Sólo un poco, prometo que tú primera vez va a ser especial – respondió. Después de todo estábamos en Las Vegas festejando Año Nuevo, nada podía ser más perfecto. Edward iba a hacerlo memorable, de eso estaba segura.

**Hola nenas, pues como les prometí aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que han recibido muy bien pues ya cuenta con 53 favoritos y 52 follows. **

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

_**Yani: **__gracias por tus sinceros deseos y espero que sea bien recibida la historia. Estaré esperando tus comentarios, __**Guest: **__me alegre que te guste, __**Tecupi:**__ espero que la idea te sedujera desde el inicio y que la espera haya valido la pena, __**cavedano13: **__deseo que me sigas en esta locura también, __**rosy canul: **__nena espero tu crítica, __** : **__espero me dejes saber tus primeras impresiones, __**Karen McCarthy: **__*creo que ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta* y sí está será una Bella popular y porrista *pompones arriba*, __**Kjmina: **__eres una de las lectoras constantes. Espero la historia cumpla tus expectativas. Un fuerte abrazo para ti también, __**maleja twihard: **__aquí está el primer capítulo, disfrutalo, __**patymdn: **__contenta de que te gustase, no puedes perderte ningún capitulo ¡quedas advertida!, __**Caniqui: **__No debes perder ningún capitulo, __**Emotica G. W: **__Eres Bienvenida. Espero que la lectura de los capítulos sea lo que busques porque si, está Bella será diferente. ¡Como sea! ¡Léelo nena!, __**zujeyane: **__termino la espera. Finally it's Friday!, __**cary: **__¡Shh!, que las demás se pueden enterar, __**Jade HSos: **__más vale que sigas mis historias que tengo locuras en mente, __**Tata XOXO: **__eres muy intuitiva, ella no se va a imaginar ni de broma que ese sexy cobrizo sería su profesor de francés. Besos, __**Lore562: **__te esperaré en cada capítulo __**y Elaine Haruno: **__otra de mis fieles lectoras, creo que te va a gustar tanto como mis demás historias._

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review: **_yani, Guest, Tecupi, cavendano13, rosy canul, , Karen McCarthy, Kjmina, maleja twihard, patymdn, Caniqui, Emotica G. W, zujeyane, cary, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lore562 y Elaine Haruno de Uchila._

_**A las próximas nuevas lectoras, **_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas**_

_**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**_

_Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto)._

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

** Alex de Grey **


	3. Primera vez

**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. Eres mi ángel ortográfico.

**Capítulo 2**

**Primera vez**

– Sólo un poco, prometo que tú primera vez va a ser especial – respondió. Después de todo estábamos en Las Vegas festejando Año Nuevo, nada podía ser más perfecto. Edward iba a hacerlo memorable, de eso estaba segura.

Él separó cuidadosamente mis piernas, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando llegó a mi rostro, me miró profundamente.

– No hay regreso desde aquí –

– Lo sé – respondí y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Besó tiernamente en los labios, succionando mi labio superior. Yo abrí mi boca para darle mejor acceso y ambos comenzamos una batalla con nuestras lenguas. Estábamos tan concentrados en darnos placer con un sólo beso, no habría regreso desde éste punto. Gemí entre sus labios por la reacción de nuestros cuerpos, necesitaba relajarme. Edward acarició mis pechos hasta llegar a mi cintura, seguíamos inmersos en el beso que lentamente nos separamos por falta de oxígeno.

Me observó detenidamente, yo le sonreí. Él era endemoniadamente sexy. Sin pena, metí mis manos en su playera, sentí su bien formado pecho, moría por ver lo que había debajo de esa playera. Edward se estremeció por mis caricias, se separó de mí y con una sonrisa torcida se deshizo de su playera. Me quedé boquiabierta al ver su torso, era como si lo hubiera esculpido los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo. Él era la masculinidad en toda su expresión, mi propio Dios griego. Se acercó a mí, capturando de nuevo mis labios y los dejó para trazar su camino por mi cuello.

Recorrió la longitud de mi cuello con su lengua, lo cual me estremeció. Llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo succionó. Estaba tan excitada, sentía la humedad resbalar entre mis piernas y eso que sólo era el inicio. Era frustrante y a la vez rara, la forma en que reaccionaba mi cuerpo a las caricias, besos y roces de Edward. Siguió con su camino de húmedos besos de mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Él metió su mano en mi pequeño top y me lo sacó por la cabeza, siguió besando de mi torso a mí vientre, se detuvo y me sentó frente a él. Edward era más alto que yo; por lo que con facilidad alcanzó mi sujetador de encaje negro, besó mis pechos sobre el encaje y yo arqueé mi espalda. Con la agilidad de un felino se deshizo de mi sujetador.

– Eres hermosa – murmuró contra mi piel. Lo tumbé sobre la cama, quedando yo encima – Pensé que yo tenía el control – gruñó con un tono lascivo.

– Quiero probar una cosa – pedí. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mi centro rozó el bulto que se había formado dentro de su pantalón. Mordí mis labios al sentirlo duro y listo para mí. Las manos de Edward fueron directo a mis caderas para crear más fricción entre nosotros, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas – No hay prisa – murmuré y el gruñó. Me restregué contra su pecho y ambos gemimos por el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda.

– Tus gemidos son los sonidos más sexys que he escuchado – susurró Edward y yo me sonrojé. Después baje mi cabeza y besé el pecho de mi Dios griego, no quería seguir más abajo porque no estaba lista para tomar su miembro en mi boca. Me recostó sobre la cama, se colocó encima de mí y volvió a capturar mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior; pidiendo permiso, inmediatamente abrí mi boca. No podía negar la atracción entre nosotros, era demasiada. Jale su cabello y él gruñó en respuesta.

Nos faltaba el aliento pero no queríamos separarnos. Edward recorrió mi espalda con sus manos, mi pecho subía y bajaba, recorrí sus pectorales con mis dedos trazando círculos – Edward –

– Si Bella – respondió.

– Tus zapatos – Edward se levantó y se quitó sus zapatos rápidamente, yo me reí bajito.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? –

– Lo impaciente que éstas – Él se reposiciono entre mis piernas y sus manos fueron directo a mis pechos. Cuando los estrujo gemí de placer, con mi lengua recorrí sus labios y en respuesta él profundizo el beso hasta que se apartó y capturo uno de mis pechos en su boca, su mano fue a prestarle atención a mi otro pecho. Con su lengua recorrió mi pezón y gentilmente lo comenzó a succionar, arqueé mi espalda para facilitarle su trabajo, su mano seguía masajeando y pellizcando mi otro pezón. Mordió ligeramente y cambió al otro, dándole el mismo trabajo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo.

Dejó mis pechos y capturó mis labios, sus manos fueron directo a mis caderas, las levantó e instintivamente enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su piel quemaba la mía. Edward gruñó cuando sintió mis manos tocar ligeramente su miembro duro, prisionero dentro sus vaqueros. Deseosa, se los quité; Él no dudo más y me quitó mis jeans, los aventó al suelo con el resto de nuestra ropa.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? Aún podemos detenernos –

– Más que segura – él me besó y bajo sus manos, con uno de sus largos dedos acarició, sobre mis braguitas, que estaban empapadas. Desesperadamente, Edward rasgo mis bragas y las lanzó al suelo, después introdujo unos de sus expertos dedos en mi centro; lo que hizo que yo gimiera mientras el recorría mi sexo con sus largos dedos. Nunca en mi vida había llegado tan lejos con un hombre.

Edward introdujo otro de sus dedos en mi interior, él seguía besándome. Apenas nos habíamos conocido y nuestros besos eran tan pasionales, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Nos separamos por falta de aire y Edward dejó de bombardearme con sus dedos. Tan absorta en mi éxtasis, no me di cuenta en el momento en que sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su caliente lengua. Su lengua recorrió cada parte de mi intimidad, antes de succionar mi latente clítoris. Lo succionó delicadamente y rítmicamente. Lo deseaba a morir dentro de mí. Cuando término de probarme de la manera más íntima, me besó suavemente en los labios aún con mi propia esencia en sus labios. Edward se estaba tomando su tiempo, estaba siendo gentil y eso me encantaba.

Le quité el bóxer torpemente, liberando su grueso y erecto miembro. Él sonrió satisfactoriamente, tomando mis labios – Eres perfecta – susurró contra ellos. Tomó un condón y se lo colocó, regreso a mí y separó mis piernas, colocándose entre ellas – Es tú última oportunidad para arrepentirte –

– Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward – Él presionó sus labios contra los míos. Sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, me tense, rompí el beso y tomé un respiro profundo. Él parecía contenerse, se deslizó lento conforme se iba introduciendo en mi interior. Un dolor me paralizó, Edward era demasiado grande para mí, además era mi primera vez.

– ¿Éstas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó Edward preocupado. No podía articular palabra así que sólo asentí y él tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Edward estaba siendo tan dulce conmigo, se quedó dentro de mí sin moverse; me besó de nuevo para distraerme del dolor. Lentamente se deslizó fuera y dentro de mí para que mi cuerpo se ajustara a su invasión y a su talla.

Después de que Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía más dolor, gemí su nombre; él gruñó y me embistió de nuevo. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura tratando de atraerlo más a mí, Edward entendió el mensaje y me embistió más fuerte. Cuando el salía de mí yo movía mis caderas para recibirlo de nuevo, eso incrementaba nuestro placer.

– ¡Oh Edward! – Gemí mientras él seguía embistiéndome hasta el fondo de mí interior, alcance mi clímax y Edward lo sabía. Él salió de mí y me volvió a embestir – Más fuerte Edward – pedí. Él seguía bombardeando más y más rápido en mi interior. Mantuve el ritmo del movimiento de mis caderas en cada embestida. Edward lo disfrutaba tanto como yo porque gruñía y gemía mi nombre.

Tuve mi segundo orgasmo y Edward tuvo el primer orgasmo junto a mí. Ambos gemimos al alcanzar nuestra liberación. Sus manos capturaron mis pechos y él recostó su cabeza mientras seguía en el fondo de mí interior, mis piernas seguían enredadas en su cintura, lo mantuve en mi interior por el placer de sentirlo mío. Besó mis labios y siguió bombeando lenta y calmadamente, sentía toda su longitud y dureza, haciendo que yo alcanzara un tercer orgasmo. Edward estaba a punto de terminar.

– Bella – gruñó Edward y ambos llegamos al clímax del placer. Después de un par de embestidas más, terminamos. Edward salió de mí interior, se levantó y yo me senté en la cama. Estaba dolorida entre mis piernas.

– Estuviste asombrosa – murmuró Edward contra mis labios. Él me tomo entre sus brazos, después de haber ido al baño para quitarse el condón, nos cobijó con las sábanas, tomando su móvil. Me enseñó la pantalla, eran las 11:58 pm. No podía creer que habíamos estado tan ocupados por dos horas, había valido la pena.

Edward se rió por la expresión de mi rostro y prendió la TV.

– Eres toda mía – dijo Edward.

– Sólo si tú eres mío – respondí.

– Soy sólo tuyo –

– Sólo por ésta noche – acoté.

– Fue la mejor noche de mi vida – comentó Edward y yo le sonreí. Vimos la TV para ver el conteo regresivo. Cuando llegaron a cinco, tomé el rostro de Edward y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– Cuatro – digo Edward y yo sonreí, paso sus brazos alrededor de mí espalda.

– Tres – dije y ambos juntamos nuestras frentes, nuestras narices se rozaban, mientras seguía la cuenta regresiva y en la TV dijeron dos, nos besamos hasta que ambos necesitábamos oxígeno.

– Bella realmente me hiciste la noche – mordió mis labios.

– ¿Fue sólo por el sexo? – pregunté.

– No, no lo tomes a mal, el sexo fue asombroso pero me encanta tú personalidad. Eres hermosa. A pesar de que sólo platicamos por una hora me di cuenta de lo extrovertida que eres. Todo fue grandioso –

– ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward! –

– ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño! – Edward comenzó a dejar húmedos besos en mi cuello.

– Estoy cansada, Edward –

– No te preocupes, no te iba a volver a poseer – sonrió seductoramente.

– Tal vez más tarde –

– Terminamos nuestro año maravillosamente ¿Por qué no iniciar el año nuevo mejor que el anterior? – preguntó Edward.

– No – respondí, sabiendo que él iba a persuadirme.

– Vamos Bella, sólo piénsalo vas a ser la primera mujer que he tenido en este año –

– ¡Edward no! –

– Vamos, quiero ser el primer hombre en tú año nuevo – suplicó Edward.

– Tú fuiste el primer hombre de mi vida, ¿no te conformas con eso? –

– Bella, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver – susurró.

– No me éstas convenciendo – lo reté.

– Piénsalo seriamente, después vas a regresar con tus padres, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan joven? Además tú lo deseas, tanto como yo – acotó Edward.

– Pues ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si tienes más de 25 olvídalo –

– No soy tan viejo. Tengo 21 – respondió.

– Aún así eres mayor que yo –

– Si y yo acabo de acostarme con una menor – dijo Edward más para sí mismo, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

– Relájate Edward, yo lo deseaba y me gusto. Nadie tiene que saberlo, además eres tú el que quiere repetirlo ¿no? Tenemos toda la noche –

– Bella, no me tientes – respondió Edward.

– Vamos Edward hay que comenzar bien nuestro año y eso significa no discutir. Tengo que llamar a mis padres y a algunos amigos. Te sugiero hagas lo mismo –

– Ellos pueden esperar – me tentó. Me levanté de la cama y me enredé una sabana, Edward gruñó, después alguien tocaba la puerta, mire a Edward.

– Mierda – Él salió de la cama y se puso su bóxer, me miro – Dame un segundo – Edward besó mis labios – Cubre ese sexy cuerpo – yo me sonrojé. Él fue a abrir la puerta, mientras yo me cubría; cuando abrió la puerta había dos mujeres semi-desnudas. Edward me observó y yo levanté mi ceja – Bella no te muevas – yo asentí. Juro que iba a llorar si esto terminaba mal, él había sido el hombre al que le había entregado mi virginidad.

– Señoritas, ¿dónde está el culpable de que estén aquí? – preguntó Edward, ellas sólo se rieron, eran unas zorras, bueno yo me sentía como una de ellas. Estaba desnuda en la cama de alguien que apenas conocía, él fue mi primera vez y estaba a punto de repetirlo.

– Emmet trae tú trasero ahora mismo o juro que te corto las bolas – gritó Edward súper molesto. Segundos después un hombre musculoso colocó sus brazos alrededor de las 'damas'.

– ¡Hey Edward! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –

– Emmet estás borracho, llévate a esta damas y vete a tú habitación a dormir o regresa a la fiesta – le sugirió Edward.

– No Edward, déjanos pasar para... – comenzó Emmet.

– Ni se te ocurra, vete – lo cortó Edward.

– ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te quedaste en la fiesta – sentenció Emmet.

– Bueno, yo ya tengo mi propia compañía y estoy muy a gusto con 'mi chica' así que vete – respondió Emmet y yo sonreí para mí misma.

– Déjame conocerla – rogó Emmet.

– No Emmet, no de ésta forma – Las 'damas' y Emmet se fueron después de decir adiós. Edward cerró la puerta y paso una mano por su cabello – Lo siento cariño –

– No te preocupes – dije.

– Así que ¿quieres hacer tus llamadas? – preguntó Edward.

– Sip – respondí. Tome mi móvil y envié varios mensajes a mis amigos, al último le marque a René.

– Hola Bella –

– Hola mamá –

– Cariño, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –

– ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, mamá! le puedes desear también a Charlie –

– ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó René.

– Sigo en Las Vegas festejando –

– ¿Cuándo regresas? –

– No lo sé, si me dejaron plantada aquí –

– Lo siento pero sabes que por el trabajo de Charlie se nos complico. Háblame mañana para avisar cuando regresas ¿Ok? –

– Ok. Te amo mamá –

– También yo cariño, cuídate – después colgué. Edward me observaba detenidamente, él había terminado sus llamadas al igual que yo.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó Edward y yo asentí.

– Sip – respondí y coloque mi móvil en el buró.

Edward me acercó a él – Regresemos a la cama – sugirió.

– Pensé que tú... – comencé pero él me interrumpió

– Cariño, sé que estás cansada y dolorida – me recostó en la cama y nos cubrió con las sábanas. Yo me acomodé sobre su pecho y el pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Después de platicar por un par de horas, me quedé profundamente dormida en los brazos de Edward.

**Hola nenas, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia que espero que disfruten. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

_**Patymdn: **__Bella tendrá unos padres bipolares, créeme lo confirmarás en los próximos capítulos ¿Fue una buena noche? ;), __**JB: **__creo que cada quien es libre de leer lo que le guste. Gracias, __**Tata XOXO: **__debo confesarte que esta historia tiene inspiración en un enamoramiento mío cuando estudiaba francés, así que yo entiendo a Bells con señas y todo ¿qué te pareció el capítulo?, __**Karen McCarthy: **__no tienes nada que agradecer, me gusta estar en contacto con mis lectoras. Lo que menos quiero es que se vuelva tedioso. *veremos a Bella con pompones* (yo creo que ella sufrirá por él), __**maleja twihard: **__espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Cada viernes es la actualización,__** Tecupi: **__yo desearía festejar de esa forma *muero por un Edward*, "la edad solo importa cuando eres un queso o un vino"…,__** Emotica G. W: **__este Edward espero que sea más seductor que tierno jeje y los padres irresponsables bueno no ayudan en nada *eso no es común*, __**Guest: **__¡aquí sigue la continuación!, __**zujeyane: **__está parejita nos salió rapidita ¿o no? Mejor aprovechar las oportunidades que desperdiciarlas, __**Jade HSos: **__una noche de pasión a lado de Edward *simplemente perfecto*, __** ández: **__*estamos iguales nena* yo también sigo esperando y creo que moriré en esa condición inocente *-* ¿dónde estás mi Edward?, __**Emma Cullen: **__gracias por leer, __**rosy canul: **__me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero escribir me demora por el trabajo. Nena siempre debe de haber un antagónico porque si no, no tendría chiste la historia ¿cómo ves?, saludos :P, __**Elizabeth: **__se les saldrán los ojos al reencontrarse jeje, imagina sus caras. Espero que te guste el capitulo, ya me dejarás saber tu critica._

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review: **_yani, Guest, Tecupi, cavendano13, rosy canul, , Karen McCarthy, Kjmina, maleja twihard, patymdn, Caniqui, Emotica G. W, zujeyane, cary, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lore562, Elaine Haruno de Uchila, JB, _

_**A las próximas nuevas lectoras, **_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas**_

_**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**_

_Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto)._

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

** Alex de Grey **


	4. Sexo, sexo y

**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. Eres mi ángel ortográfico.

**Capítulo 3**

**Sexo, sexo y…**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté y Bella aún seguía dormida. Se removió entre mis brazos y yo gruñí porque su redondo trasero rozó contra mi más que despierto miembro. Esta niña era realmente asombrosa y sexy. Apenas la conocí y seguro nunca la volveré a ver. Definitivamente eso lo arruinaba todo. No sólo fue buen sexo, fue algo más. Sin embargo no debimos haberlo hecho. Ella tiene 17 y yo 26. En varios sentidos estaba mal. Ronroneó como una gatita y sonreí, era adorable.

–Nena – la llamé suavemente, inclinándome hacia su rostro.

– ¿Hmm? – respondió aún adormilada. Retiré las algunas de las rebeldes ondas castañas de su rostro y ella abrió perezosamente sus ojos.

–Buenos días, hermosa.

–Buenos días – sonrió. Me moví para que Bella pudiera sentarse y ella me miró –Acuéstate – ordenó. Me acosté y la coloqué sobre mí. Bella se acomodó sobre mis caderas – ¿Cuándo te vas?

–Mañana temprano.

– ¡Oh!

– ¿Y tú?

–Mañana, por la noche

–Entonces te puedo tener por un día más.

–Claro –respondió. No pude evitarlo, capturé sus labios y nos rodé sobre la cama, quedando yo encima de ella.

–Edward aún es temprano.

–No lo es cariño –repliqué y antes de que pudiera protestar, estampé mis labios sobre los de ella. Nuestros labios se movieron en perfecta sincronía. Cuando jadeó Bella yo profundice el beso, acariciando cada parte de su anatomía. Su piel era suave como la seda y blanca como la nieve. Levanté sus caderas mientras seguía basándole.

Al separarnos, por falta de oxígeno, Bella murmuró–. Mi respuesta aún sigue siendo no –bajé y deje besos sobre toda la longitud de su cuello. En respuesta, ella echó para atrás su cabeza dándome mejor acceso. Gimió cuando tome sus pechos en mis manos.

–Edward –gimió _mi castaña_.

– ¿Hmm? –No alejé mis labios de su suave piel, estaba besándola alrededor de sus perfectos senos, endureciéndolos, excitándolos.

–Déjame – pidió.

– ¿Por qué? – La reté.

–Porque... –ella se ruborizó, no pudo continuar porque jadeó cuando tome uno de sus erectos pezones en mi boca.

–Cariño, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

– Si y ¿qué?

–Bien, como quieras –atrapé sus labios y después me alejé de ella a regañadientes –Vamos, nena –la invité.

– ¿A dónde?

–Al baño a tomar una ducha, así ahorraremos agua ¿Vienes? –Sugerí seductoramente.

Bella asintió–. Necesito ropa limpia.

–Primero nos bañamos y después vamos por tú ropa.

–Bien –. Afirmó. Me levanté de la cama sin pena de mostrar mi desnudez frente a ella–. Ve tú primero –me reí y asentí. Era increíble que después de la noche de pasión compartida, ella sintiera pena. _Dulce e inocente gatita. _Caminé hacia el baño y prepare la ducha mientras la esperaba.

–Ya te he visto desnuda, cariño. No tardes.

– ¡Calla! –Respondió y yo me reí. Podía jurar que Bella se había ruborizado otra vez. Abrí el grifo. Ella no quería que la viera, aún no se acostumbraba a mi compañía _¿cómo? Ella era virgen_; aunque la noche anterior aprecié cada parte de su cuerpo. Minutos después, Bella entró en el baño. Ella era simplemente una diosa, más hermosa que la misma Afrodita. No tenía nada que envidiarle.

–Quítate los bóxers –ordenó con voz dominante.

–Claro cariño –me deshice de mis bóxers y ella camino hasta la regadera. La seguí. Bella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besando castamente mis labios. Le devolví el beso con desesperación y hambre, cuidadosamente la levanté y la empotré contra la pared. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y comencé a dejar besos por su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos.

– ¡Edward! –jadeó Bella, arqueando su espalda.

–Hmm – respondí contra la sensible piel de sus pechos. Ignoré sus pezones, sólo me dedique a excitar los sedosos montículos que pedían a gritos mi atención.

–Detente Edward –rogó entre gemidos y jadeos. La bajé y ambos tratamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Posteriormente continuamos con nuestra ducha.

**Bella POV**

Salimos de la regadera y Edward me ofreció una de sus camisas para que cubriera mi desnudez, luego cogí mi ropa para vestir solo mis jeans. Él besó mis labios por milésima vez.

Lo empujé–. No más besos, Edward –

Nos había tomado más de dos horas para arreglarnos debido a que a cada rato nos besábamos. Él era me atraía como el pecado al pecador, mi tentación y perdición personal. _Aún seguíamos en su suite._

–Está bien ¿Lista? –Preguntó.

–Si –respondí. Edward me tomo de las manos y salimos de la suite. Bajó uno de sus brazos hasta mi cintura–. Te voy a extrañar –dije mientras esperábamos fuera del elevador.

–También yo, nena –él me llevó de regreso a mi hotel, que por cierto, no estaba muy lejos. Mis padres no habían llegado así que lo invité a pasar.

Edward cerró la puerta tras nosotros–. Vamos a que te cambies de ropa, aunque mi camisa se te ve mejor a ti que a mí –me cogió por la cintura y yo gire para quedar frente a él.

–Eres guapo –alboroté su cabello cobrizo y mire sus profundos ojos verdes. Él volvió a besarme, dirigiéndonos directo y sin escalas a la recámara.

–No me mires –rogué avergonzada. Aún no me acostumbraba a que me viera desnuda, a pesar de haber hecho el amor.

–No hay nada que no haya visto antes –un gruñido varonil escapó de su garganta–. Déjame ayudarte, cariño –asentí y mis mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas. Él era endiabladamente sexy, cuando me acariciaba, sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron peligrosamente a mi cintura y con la agilidad de un felino desabrochó mis jeans, los cuales cayeron al suelo. Alcé mis piernas para sacármelos, aventando mis tacones en el proceso.

–No tan deprisa, cariño. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

–Si – respondí apenada. Edward me tumbó sobre la cama y se cernió sobre mí. Audazmente se deshizo de mi playera y yo le ayude a desabrochar mi sujetador. Él bajó y besó mi torso, sus manos permanecieron en mis muslos. Siguió bajando. Jadeé cuando comenzó a bajar mis bragas con los dientes. Levantó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer mi centro. Un gemido lascivo escapó de mi garganta cuando su caliente lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mis excitados pliegues. Presioné mis caderas contra su rostro incitándolo para que continuara. El mensaje fue recibido porque continuó lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando. Estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo, tan rápido, pero él se detuvo en seco.

Gruñí de frustración, así que desesperadamente le quite su camisa y después sus vaqueros. Él se quitó la única prenda que se interponía entre nosotros para posicionarse en mi entrada. Esta vez estaba lista. Iba a ser mi segunda vez y moría por sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí. Edward comenzó a penetrarme, sentí cada pulgada de su miembro acariciar mi interior. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a que me embistiera más fuerte y profundo. Gemidos y jadeos salían de mi garganta. Sus manos apretaron y masajearon deliciosamente mis pechos.

– ¡Ah... Edward más duro! –Él salió de mí para tomar una de mis piernas en su hombro y me embistió fuerte y duro. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y a cada una, levantaba mis caderas para obtener mayor placer, encontrándolo.

Cuando ambos alcanzamos nuestra nube personal, me cargó en sus brazos hasta llegar al baño, me bajó cuidadosamente y me empotró contra la pared.

El agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. No deberíamos seguir teniendo sexo pero que más daba, ya llevábamos el segundo round e íbamos por un tercero. Mañana Edward se marcharía y no lo volvería a ver nunca. Él fue dejando un camino de besos por todo mi cuello, arqueé mi espalda, hasta que llegó a mis pechos. Tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca, lo mordió y succionó deliciosamente; sólo como él sabía.

Bajé mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas, bajé aún más y acaricie su miembro. Lo tomé entre mis manos y Edward gruñó en respuesta. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él pareció leerme la mente pues guió mis manos con las suyas para que subiera y bajara por toda su longitud, sintiéndolo duro y suave a la vez, sintiendo cada vena y centímetro, disfrutando del poder que yo ejercía con mi caricia. Cuando comprendí como hacerlo, acaricie su miembro una y otra vez; Edward lo disfrutaba pues inmediatamente estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Estaba por alejar mis manos…

–No te detengas, cariño –murmuró contra mis labios. Me reí maliciosamente, capturé sus labios para morderlos y saborearlos. _Sólo mío._ Continué masturbándolo más rápido con mis manos. Edward estaba cerca de su liberación, lo sentía venir, porque gruñía y gemía mi nombre. Me detuve en seco para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. _La venganza es dulce, cariño._

Lo empujé contra la pared y me hinqué frente a él. Volví a tomar su dura polla entre mis manos. Edward volvió a gruñir. Sus gruñidos eran los sonidos más eróticos que había escuchado en mi vida. Sin pensar más, me guíe por mis instintos. Incliné mi cabeza y tome su miembro en mi boca. Él me cogió de la cabeza e hizo que lo tomara completamente. Relajé mi garganta; lo detuve y continué succionándolo por mi cuenta.

Pronto, Edward alcanzó su orgasmo. Cuando iba a retirarme, él me detuvo_ ¡Wow! _No creí que esto estuviera sucediendo. Él terminó de venirse dentro de mi boca y yo me bebí cada gota de su esencia sin desperdiciar nada.

–Detente, cariño.

Solté su miembro y subí por su pecho dejando varios besos sobre su piel.

Él acunó mi rostro en sus fuertes manos–. Necesitamos detenernos –negué con la cabeza.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue que Edward y yo estábamos teniendo el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas sobre el piso del baño. Yo recostada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y Edward embistiéndome rápido y duro _¡Oh por Dios! No usamos condón._

– ¡Edward! –Él estampó sus labios contra los míos y perdí la coherencia de lo que estaba pensando, sólo me dedique a sentir. Continuamos teniendo sexo en el piso del baño.

**Edward POV**

Le dije que se detuviera. Bella era tan estrecha, me sentía en el cielo dentro de ella. La embestí por última vez, ambos alcanzamos nuestra liberación juntos. Besé sus suaves y sedosos labios, la tome entre mis brazos para llevarla de regreso a la regadera. El agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos, relajando cada uno de nuestros músculos.

–Tonto, tuvimos sexo tres veces seguidas –se quejó divertida.

–No soy tonto, cariño. Ambos los disfrutamos.

Ella arqueó sus perfectas cejas.

–No...

– ¿Te arrepientes? ¿No lo disfrutaste? –pregunté con un poco de decepción.

– Claro que lo disfruté. Fue magnífico, pero sólo usamos condón la primera vez de las tres veces que tuvimos sexo –explicó. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento ¿Qué pasaría si ella había quedado embarazada? Bella sólo tenía 17 años. _¡Mierda!_

La estreché entre mis brazos – Todo va a estar bien –murmuré contra sus labios. Ella asintió y continuamos besándonos. En caso de que la hubiera la posibilidad de haberla dejado embarazada no sabría lo que iba a hacer.

**Hola nenas, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia que espero que disfruten. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**P.S. Hoy no responderé sus reviews debido a que no tuve tiempo, pero les agradezco el hecho de que se tomen el tiempo para comentarme que les está gustando la historia.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review: **_yani, Guest, Tecupi, cavendano13, rosy canul, , Karen McCarthy, Kjmina, maleja twihard, patymdn, Caniqui, Emotica G. W, zujeyane, cary, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lore562, Elaine Haruno de Uchila, JB, maleja twihard, ashleyswan, Elizabeth, kmi Cullen, Beastyle, Emma Cullen, Conni Stew, maria. .545, Karlie7, Vanessa. _

_**A las próximas nuevas lectoras, **_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas**_

_**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**_

_Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto)._

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

** Alex de Grey **


	5. Professeur de francés

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. Vous êtes mon ange de _l'orthographe._

**Capítulo 4**

_**Professeur**_** de francés**

**Edward's POV**

Salimos de la regadera, Bella seguía entre mis brazos. Sabía que ella estaba pensando. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera embarazada, eso arruinaría su vida. Lo que quiero decir es que ambos estábamos un poco pasados de copas y ella me entregó su virginidad, y ahora aquí estamos teniendo el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas. Bella no era sólo una aventura más, ella era especial y tenía que averiguar si la había embarazado. Quizás ella se arrepentiría de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Debí de haber terminado todo en su primera vez, así no tendríamos que estar preocupados por un posible embarazo.

–Edward ¿Anda algo mal? –Preguntó _mi ángel de ojos castaños_.

–Bella, lo siento tanto – confesé.

Ella me observó detenidamente–. Escúchame Edward. No me arrepiento de nada. La noche anterior, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, si estoy embarazada podré sobrellevarlo y lo aceptaré.

–No cariño, también será mi responsabilidad –agregué y ella en respuesta selló su boca contra la mía, en un beso necesitado.

–Está bien, de cualquier forma no deberíamos seguir viéndonos. No tienes porque hacerte cargo, sigue con tu vida.

–Isabella, no acostumbro dormir con cualquier mujer. Tú eres diferente y si estas embarazada voy a estar donde tu estés. Ambos cuidaremos al bebé. Te quiero a mi lado.

–Esperemos que no esté embarazada –masculló ella. Era mi imaginación o ella no me deseaba a su lado.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirí decepcionado. Lo más seguro era que ella no deseaba una relación conmigo. _Sólo una aventura de una noche_

– ¡Tengo 17 años! – Exclamó frustrada _mi pequeño ángel._

– Lo siento, creí que era algo más.

–Me gustas demasiado para mi propio bien –confesó con un tierno rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

– También me gustas, Bella –ella volvió a capturar mis labios con facilidad, se le estaba volviendo costumbre. Una costumbre que comenzaba a gustarme demasiado. Ambos nos vestimos y salimos del hotel. Deseaba llevarla fuera para que pudiéramos desayunar en un restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de la zona hotelera de _Las Vegas. _Manejé con cautela pues a pesar de que anhelaba pisar el acelerador, no lo hice pues me preocupaba el posible _estado_ de _mi joven castaña_.

Pasamos una mañana tranquila. Desayunamos y mientras Bella había ido al tocador yo aproveché para pagar la cuenta.

– Ambos hacen una pareja adorable – comentó la mesera rubia que nos tomó la orden.

– Gracias –fue lo único que puede responder. Definitivamente, no estaría mal tener una relación con Bella _¡Detente Edward! Ella sólo tiene 17 años y no quiere estar contigo. _Sentí una punzada en el pecho al escuchar la molesta voz de mi conciencia.

Pasamos todo el día, juntos. Jugamos mini golf, el juego más divertido del mundo. Después vimos una película y a las ocho tuvimos un picnic y finalmente la lleve de regreso a su hotel.

–Adiós Edward –se despidió _mí ángel_ y yo la besé como si fuera nuestra última vez juntos. Aunque tenía leve sospecha de que nos volveríamos a ver.

–No me olvides –le supliqué a ella con voz ronca.

–Como si pudiera –susurró y yo deposite un casto beso en su frente.

– ¿Te volveré a ver?

–Llámame – yo asentí, volviendo a besar sus labios.

– Au revoir ma chérie.

Abandoné el hotel, no sin antes besar a Bella en su mejilla. Tenía los minutos contados y debía dirigirme al aeropuerto. Mi vuelo salía a las 10:00 y ya eran las 9:15.

Llegué al aeropuerto. Justo a tiempo para tomar mi vuelo. La mejor noche en _Las Vegas_ la pasé junto a Bella, fue mi pequeña aventura, más bien fue algo más intenso. Nunca la volveré a ver y eso me molestaba. Ella tiene mi teléfono para que me llame en caso de que resultara embarazada. No creo que hablemos mucho. Eso dependerá de ella.

**Bella's POV**

Edward se había marchado en la noche y yo a la mañana siguiente. Llegué a mi casa. No quería hablar con nadie. Deseaba volver a verlo con desesperación. Pasamos momentos maravillosos juntos.

Tenía escuela mañana, las vacaciones se habían terminado. Todo estaba listo para el primer día de mi último año.

_** Lunes en la mañana **_

Me levanté y tome una ducha rápido. Cuando salí de la regadera, me sentí muy fresca, renovada. Yo soy una persona muy positiva en vez de odiar los lunes como todos los demás, a mi me encantaban.

De mi clóset saque un par de jeans y un top blanco, agarre mi bolso y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, púes ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela.

La única cosa que odiaba de la escuela era mi maestro de francés, su nombre es François. Me odia y la peor parte era que lo tenía que ver tres veces a la semana.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, entre por la puerta trasera del salón para tomar mi asiento junto al tonto de la clase.

El rubio junto a mí me saludó–. Me extrañaste cariño.

–No me toques Mike –le reproché, alejando su mano de mi. Apoye mi cabeza sobre mi mesa.

– ¡Bells! – Mi mejor amiga, Ángela me llamó.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –inquirió Angy.

–Estuve hablando casi toda la noche con Seth – respondí.

–Él es tan lindo –comentó y yo rodé los ojos. Ella se sentó a mi lado–. Si no me crees, échale un vistazo.

–No –musite. Ángela estaba totalmente loca por Seth.

–El nuevo _professeur _ también esta como quiere –murmuró mi amiga cerca de mi oído. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

–No me importa, de todas maneras voy a reprobar –escupí con resignación.

–Señorita Weber –alguien llamó a mi amiga y de inmediato reconocí esa voz aterciopelada_ ¡Edward!_ Me levanté y mis ojos se conectaron con sus orbes verdes. Una sonrisa torcida y sexy se dibujó en su rostro. Esa sonrisa me mataba y hacia que mis bragas se desintegraran. Todas las chicas del salón babeaban por él y yo sólo vestía mis desgastados jeans _¡Qué suerte!_

–Si –respondió Angy.

–Puede encargarse del grupo mientras resuelvo algo en la dirección –pidió Edward. Me levante de mi lugar y salí del salón.

–Sígueme – susurré cerca del oído de Edward para que no nos fuéramos a delatar frente a la clase. Él me siguió y yo lo empujé al interior del baño de niñas, que nadie ocupaba porque siempre estaba cerrado y yo era la única que tenía las llaves.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté en un murmullo.

– Me ofrecieron trabajo aquí. Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad? –Edward me sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura–. Me encanta tu _look_, pequeña –rodé mis ojos, sabía que tenía razón puesto que no tuve mucho tiempo para arreglarme en la mañana.

–Tú me gustas más en ese traje formal –señale atrayéndolo hacia mí, halando su corbata.

–Entonces deberíamos estar juntos –gruñó cerca de mi oído y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

–Podríamos – agregue coqueta.

–Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí –_mi _ahora _novio_ estampó sus labios contra los míos. Me besó apasionadamente, era un beso hambriento y necesitado. Estuvimos besándonos hasta que la campana sonó y nos separamos–. Sabes. Yo no tenía a nadie cuando estuve contigo.

– ¿Eso significa…?

–Deseo hacer las cosas bien, pequeña. Quiero que seas solo mía.

– ¡Wow! No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

–Pero debemos ser cuidadosos –indicó él y yo asentí posesa con la cabeza. Bajo sus manos a mi _derrière_, no me importo, después de todo ya me había acostado con él.

–Me fascinan estos jeans porque no se ajustan a tus curvas, así mantienes a raya a todos los demás chicos – comentó Edward. ¡Estaba celoso!

–Ángela me dijo lo sexy que lucías –le encare, mordiendo lascivamente su labio inferior–. Vámonos _Professeur_… –

–_Professeur_ Cullen –complementó, púes aunque tuve el mejor sexo con él; nunca me dijo su apellido.

– Salgamos de aquí.

**Me hicieron ver mis errores. Confundí las edades de Bella y Edward. Bella tiene 17 y Edward 26. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Corregiré el capitulo anterior porque fue un error de dedo. Ahora que quedaron claras las edades de los personajes les pido una disculpa por no actualizar como les tenía prometido pero el trabajo no me da tregua. Como varios de sus **_reviews_** se encaminan al mismo asunto. El posible **_embarazo_** de Bella, les adelanto que no lo habrá. En lo personal, tampoco, no me gusta que resulten embarazadas antes de iniciar una relación. Así que no habrá una **_mini Bella o mini Edward. _**Espero que su alma descanse ahora que lo saben. Les invito a que lean mi nuevo proyecto**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review:** yani, Guest, Tecupi, cavendano13, rosy canul, , Karen McCarthy, Kjmina, maleja twihard, patymdn, Caniqui, Emotica G. W, zujeyane, cary, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lore562, Elaine Haruno de Uchila, maleja twihard, ashleyswan, Elizabeth, kmi Cullen, Beastyle, Emma Cullen, Conni Stew, maria. .545, Karlie7, Vanessa, angi Cullen, Andreagf17, MadeleineTCullen, Emma Cullen, kimjim, Guest, keny love, Lili Cullen-Swan, marion89

**A las nuevas lectoras,**

**A las lectoras fantasmas**

**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto).**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

** Alex de Grey **


	6. Jalousies

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. _Vous êtes mon ange de l'orthographe._

**Capítulo 5**

**Jalousies**

**Bella's POV**

Regresé al salón de clases y mientras llegaba el _Professeur_; platiqué con una de las chicas más calladas de la clase, ella era demasiado buena pero muy callada. Sin embargo yo soy una chica a la cual todos conocen; popular en toda la escuela. Todos los chicos quieren meterse en mis bragas. Soy presidenta de la clase, líder de porristas, bailarina principal, capitana del equipo de hockey, fútbol y tenis; de vez en cuando juego voleibol y practico natación. Hago muchas cosas en la escuela y nunca estoy desocupada, organizo todo de tal forma que los chicos no están en mi lista de cosas importantes.

Soy una estudiante de excelentes calificaciones hasta este año porque casi repruebo francés. El semestre pasado saque una nota alta púes hicimos un proyecto en equipo y la profesora no pudo reprobarme; ella me odiaba y si hubiera querido reprobarme hubiera tenido que reprobar a los demás integrantes de mi equipo. _Zorra amargada_.

Edward entró al salón y no pude evitar despegar mi mirada de su irresistible cuerpo. Bien trabajado. Bajo esa camisa blanca se ocultaba el pecho y abdomen perfecto.

–Hey Bella, el equipo de fútbol está organizando una fiesta esta noche –comentó Mike. Rodé mis ojos. No soportaba a Mike. Era un fastidio.

–Estaré ahí –escupí entre dientes. Ser popular significaba estar en todas las fiestas.

–Bien –él se levanto de la butaca frente a la mía para regresar a su lugar. La campana sonó y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares. _Prête pour la clase! _ Mi novio comenzó con la clase. No pude evitar no mirar sus labios, de los cuales lo último que quería escuchar eran palabras. Me tenía embobada. Él era una tentación andante.

Estaba tan concentrada en la clase que no me di cuenta cuando Mike coló sus sucias manos bajo mi lugar y sin pudor alguno, frotó mis muslos. Con rabia, aparte sus asquerosas manos–. No te atrevas a tocarme –grité. Edward pausó la clase y todos los demás voltearon a verme. Gruñí por lo bajo. Odiaba ser el foco de atención. Siempre he tenido problemas con los chicos y las chicas. Sobre todo con las últimas. Celosas, piensan que soy una zorra por permitir que los chicos me toqueteen. Quizá me vea como toda una zorra, pero no lo soy. _Las apariencias engañan._

– ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Edward, irguiendo una de sus perfectas cejas cobrizas.

–Sí. Este cerdo no para de tocarme –respondí, apuntando en dirección a Mike. Mi cobrizo miró al rubio y después fijo sus orbes en mí.

–Mike, cámbiate al último lugar de la fila –el sinvergüenza bostezó perezoso.

–Ahora – ordenó Edward.

–Eres detestable –escupió Jessica. Ella me miraba con odio.

– Y tú eres horrible ¿No te has visto a un espejo?

–Eres una zorra ¿Por qué no te vas con Mike a follar al baño?

– ¿Por qué no te consigues una vida y te dejas de meter en donde no te llaman? Y de paso consíguete algunos _follamigos_ –me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y entonces me encontré con la mirada desaprobatoria de Edward. La curiosidad se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sin prestar más atención de la necesaria, él continuó con la clase.

–Profesor Cullen – interrumpió la secretaria del director.

– Sí.

– ¿Podría enviar a la señorita Isabella Swan a la dirección? –Pidió y yo gruñí. Seguro estaba en problemas.

–Claro– respondió Edward.

Me levanté y Angela comentó–. Ya sé quién está de regreso.

– ¿Quién? –Inquirí y todos voltearon a vernos.

–Él chico que tanto te gusta –siseó Mike con su lengua viperina.

–No te entrometas Mike –mire a Angela en espera a su respuesta.

– Jacob –dijo Angy y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida. _¿Por qué no lo sabía?_

– ¿Mi Jacob? – pregunté.

– Sip.

– ¿Crees que esté en la oficina del director?

– Sip. Lo conozco muy bien y por eso me imagino que él le pidió al director que tú le dieras la bienvenida –señaló Angela.

– Jacob no es un estudiante nuevo.

– ¿Y qué? Sólo ve a verlo –instó ella.

– Como sea.

Salí del salón y camine hacia la dirección.

Ok les aclaro. Jacob es mi ex-novio. Rompimos el año pasado y fue suspendido hace dos meses por haberse involucrado en una pelea. Ahora solo somos muy buenos amigos. Él es como mi hermano –el que nunca tuve–. Lo amo.

Llegué a la dirección y la secretaria señaló hacia la oficina del director. Entre y Jacob estaba ahí. Él se encontraba recargado del escritorio, traía una chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans y una playera color negro muy ajustada. Lucía extremadamente bien. Como siempre. Comparándolo con Edward, definitivamente Edward era diez veces más sexy y ahora era todo mío.

Jacob sonrió al verme. Claro que solía salir con un _'badboy'_ sin embargo él era totalmente dulce conmigo.

–Isabella, tú y Jacob tienen el mismo horario así que ¿Por qué no lo llevas a clase? –comentó el director. Yo sentí y le devolví la sonrisa. Jacob se levantó y me cogió de la mano.

Salimos de la dirección tomados de las manos. Posteriormente, aleje mi mano de él y Jacob soltó sus cosas. Aprovechó para abrazarme. Me levantó del suelo, cual muñeca de trapo, y me dio algunas vueltas en el aire–. Te extrañe –dije cuando Jake me bajo y él recogió sus cosas.

–Claro que me extrañaste, pequeña –comentó Jacob. Yo rodé los ojos.

–No extrañe a tu ego –contraataqué y lo empujé pero ni siquiera le hice daño. Él arqueó sus cejas. Jake era puro musculo.

–Yo extrañe tus intentos por lastimarme.

–Cállate –mascullé mientras seguíamos nuestro camino al salón.

Cuando entramos al salón, Rennesme gruñó por lo bajo–. Chupa pollas.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y dijo–. La extrañe.

Olvide decirles que lo mal que estos dos se llevan. En un universo alterno serían la pareja perfecta. Edward nos observaba desde la pizarra blanca y yo le guiñé el ojo. Seguro se estaba preguntando lo que estaba pasando. No era tonto. Era como si pudiera leerme la mente.

–También te extrañe – agregó Nessie con saña.

–Zorra –contraatacó Jacob.

– ¡Púdrete! –exclamó Nessie.

–Me sorprende que ustedes dos sean amigas –señaló Jake.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirí

– Porque ella no merece amigas como tú.

– Eso es ridículo.

–Claro todo lo que dice es mentira, es una zorra. Sólo tiene una mejor amiga y está a punto de perderla –comentó Jacob, colocando su brazo en mis hombros.

–Bella es mi amiga y si no mal recuerdo, ella te odia –le dijo Nessie a Jacob.

– Suficiente –grité molesta. No me gustaba cuando mi amiga peleaba con Jake. Son como el agua y el aceite, pero a poco no dicen que_… "Los polos opuestos se atraen"…_

– Jacob comenzó –dictamino Nessie con ojitos del gatito de _Shrek._

–Cierra la boca –gruñó Jacob.

– Déjala en paz, Jacob –pedí.

–Aún no entiendo porque sigues viendo a este patán, Bella –agregó Nessie.

–Creo que no te cabe en tu pequeña cabeza hueca que no me voy a alejar de Bella. No importa lo que suceda, ella va a estar siempre a mi lado –sentenció Jacob con voz dura.

–Jake, siéntate –ordené y lo empuje hacia mi lugar.

– Son de mundos diferentes –susurró Nessie.

– Tal vez, pero sabes una cosa, Nessie. Él cabe perfecto en mi vida – dije y tome mi lugar, a un lado de Jacob, quien me estaba sonriendo. Le di un pequeño zape en la cabeza y se quedo callado. Edward sólo me miro, significaba que tendríamos que hablar después puesto que su mirada reflejaba un poco de… ¿celos? _¡Oh Dios! _ Lo que me esperaba no sería para nada agradable.

Al final de la clase le pedí a Jacob que se fuera sin mí.

–No. Sólo voy a fumar. Te espero afuera. No quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase –Jake salió del salón. Seguro ir a la siguiente clase no era su top pero como yo lo acompañaba, era diferente.

Espere a que todos salieran del salón y me dirigí al escritorio de Edward. Él estaba sentado y yo me senté sobre sus piernas. Me miro desaprobatoriamente, así que, me levante.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunté.

– Nada –replicó.

Me volví a sentar sobre sus piernas y Edward colocó sus manos sobre mis muslos, con sus largos dedos trazó dibujos sin sentido, encendiendo mi piel. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, en especial en cierta parte de mi anatomía–. Bella, estamos en la escuela –me removí sobre su regazo y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. El _Professeur _ gruñó cuando empecé a dejar un reguero de besos por la longitud de su cuello.

–Detente Bella –gimió él cerca de mi oído. Contra su voluntad volvió a abotonar su camisa.

– ¿Quién es él? –Cuestionó Edward.

– ¿Quién? –Repliqué confundida. Sabía que él quería que platicáramos de eso pero me tomo desprevenida. Yo sólo deseaba besarlo.

– Jacob –soltó Edward. Fue entonces que vi los celos reflejados en sus ojos verdes.

–Es mi mejor amigo – respondí.

–Parece que hay algo más entre ustedes.

–Bien. Jacob es mi ex-novio.

– ¡Oh!

_Mala señal._

– Relájate. Ahora somos amigos. Rompimos el año pasado.

– ¿Cómo pudiste salir con un tipo como él? –inquirió Edward y una sonora carcajada salió jocosa de mi garganta.

– ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?

–Será porque ambos son totalmente opuestos.

– Sí, eso creo.

– ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Edward con un tono de asombro en su voz. Seguro no se la estaba creyendo.

–Es muy complicado.

–No soy tonto. Puedo entenderlo

–Está bien. Yo solía detestarlo como los demás porque era muy rudo pero un día yo estaba llorando y él fue el único que se acerco a mí para preguntarme lo que me sucedía. Ese día descubrí que mi novio, antes que Jacob, me estaba engañando. Platique con Jacob y al final me beso y se fue. Eso me molesto. Después me entere de que Jacob golpeo a mi ex y yo decidí salir con él. Claro que discutíamos mucho, pero que pareja no lo hace. Paso el tiempo y nos alejamos poco a poco hasta ser solo amigos. Jacob es como un hermano para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por él sin preguntar. Rennesme odia a Jacob, como muchos de los demás. Jake es rudo pero honesto. Nunca le miente a nadie, ama a su padre y a sus dos hermanas. Sabe cómo tratar a una chica pero su franqueza no le ayuda demasiado. Dice lo que piensa sin pensar en las consecuencias, es encantador y un idiota –le expliqué a Edward. Sin esperar su reacción, capturó mis labios entre los suyos.

–Te entiendo, cariño, pero tú eres sólo mía –sentenció Edward.

–Sólo tuya –murmuré seductoramente cerca de su oído.

–Te voy a enseñar a no provocar a tú _Professeur_ cuando te lleve a casa –señaló Edward.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que había dicho, me entregó un pase y me dio una nalgada–. Es tarde para tu próxima clase, cariño –erguí una ceja y asentí. _Desde cuando cuanta preocupación por mis clases._ Tome mis cosas y fui en busca de Jacob, quien seguro ya había terminado de fumar. Ambos entramos juntos a la siguiente clase.

**Chicas bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Les comentó que como estoy un poco enferma no he tenido tiempo de mandar los demás capítulos a revisión. Sin embargo prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar. Bueno me dejaran saber que les pareció el capitulo, espero que sí. Las invito a leer mi nuevo poryecto… **_Hecha para su placer. _**Estoy segura de que les va a gustar.**

**Contestando sus reviews: cavedano13: **_Lo sé, no habrá baby pero tienes razón vendrán aventurijillas en la escuela más concreto *en un salón de clases*_, **Elizabeth: **_Créeme que a mí también me encantaría tener un profe como Edward. Lamentó haber corrompido a tu persona pero dime, ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese cobrizo sexy? Yo no. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?, _**Annabelle Berlusconi: **_me alegra que te guste el Fic. Saludos, _**patymdn: **_yo creo que hablamos clases extras de anatomía ;), _**Karen McCarty: **_Lo sé , el capitulo fue corto pero créeme, necesario. En lo personal no me gustan que los capítulos sean tediosos por eso son cortos pero precisos, _**Tata XOXO: **_Creo que a varias les descaso el alma, sin embargo los celos complicaran las cosas y no sólo de parte de Edward, sino también de Bella. ¡Besos!, _**Lole Cullen: **_créeme que me gusta ir directo al grano jeje. En lo personal no me gusta mucho el drama por eso quise ser directa. Las edades las corregiré tan pronto como pueda. Lo importante es que se dieron cuenta y yo por la luna. ¿qué te pareció el capitulo?, _**Keny love: **_lamento haber hecho el capitulo corto pero era así. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Saludos, _**Sabrina: **_uff, ni te imaginas lo que a veces puede pasar en una clase y menos cuando un profesor se tira a una alumna. Te lo digo porque me lo contó el primo de una amiga ;) Levantar sospechas es lo de menos. Lo grave sería que los descubrieran infraganti, ¿no crees? Saludos, _**ISACOBO: **_cuento con tu compañía por el resto de los capítulos ;), _**Emotica G. W: **_Es la fantasía de muchas. Yo lo viví y fue con mi profesor de francés por lo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ;), _**ashleyswan: **_¿qué te pareció el capitulo? _** maleja twihard: **_tu forma de tomar las cosas me agrada, dame cinco!, _**Melania: **_¿ya tienes una teoría de cómo los van a describir y quién? Déjamelo saber, me encantaría saber ;), _**pera l.t.:**_ bienvenida mi queridísima lectora fantasma, gracias por tu aparición ;) Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y escribir tu comentario. Besos, _**Beastyle: **_Muero de celos por Bella, que día pasaron, concuerdo contigo. Los padres de Bella no serán el problema. El problema serán los celos ;), _**Emma Cullen, Ilovevampiresangels; **_que bueno que les gustó ;) saludos, _**joanaferreyraa: **_está historia si está en el grupo y si te refieres a mi página, también está ahí pero ahora le estoy modificando algunas cosas para mejorar la historia. El final de Seducida me está costando mucho y el estar enferma no ayuda en nada. Espero poder sacar el capitulo pronto, _**Tecupi: **_Sip, como dicen "El mundo es un pañuelo". Embarazo no créeme falta mucho para ello, _**Gaby Cullen: **_espero contar con tu apoyo para con la historia. Gracias por leer. Saludos_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review:** yani, Guest, Tecupi, cavendano13, rosy canul, , Karen McCarthy, Kjmina, maleja twihard, patymdn, Caniqui, Emotica G. W, zujeyane, cary, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lore562, Elaine Haruno de Uchila, maleja twihard, ashleyswan, Elizabeth, kmi Cullen, Beastyle, Emma Cullen, Conni Stew, maria. .545, Karlie7, Vanessa, angi Cullen, Andreagf17, MadeleineTCullen, Emma Cullen, kimjim, Guest, keny love, Lili Cullen-Swan, marion89

**A las nuevas lectoras, **_Annabelle Berlusconi, Lole Cullen, Keny Love, Sabrina, ISACOBO, maleja twihard, Melania, pera l. t, Beastyle, Ilovevampiresangels, joanaferreyraa, Gaby Cullen._

**A las lectoras fantasmas**

**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto).**

**Nos leemos pronto**

** Alex de Grey **


	7. Désir incontrôlable

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

Yola, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. _Vous êtes mon ange de l'orthographe._

**Capítulo 6**

**Désir incontrôlable.**

**Bella's POV**

El día en la escuela había terminado, Edward me había pedido que regresara a su salón cuando terminaran las clases pero ahora estaba con Jacob y se me estaba haciendo difícil cumplir con mi palabra.

–No te marches, vamos a salir para pasar tiempo juntos.

– Jacob, no puedo –respondí.

–No te he visto desde hace mucho –discutió. Él tenía razón pero yo quería estar con Edward. No quería que mi novio pensara que yo prefería la compañía de Jake después de haberle contado que él era mi ex. Jacob –por supuesto- no sabía que yo salía con Edward.

–Te veré esta noche en la fiesta.

–Bella – me recriminó.

–Adiós Jake – me alejé. Su respuesta fue un gruñido poco amistoso mientras se alejaba del colegio. Me encaminé al salón de francés. Encontré a Edward trabajando frente al ordenador. Al sentir mi presencia, él levantó su rostro y me miro con esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

– Hola, cariño.

– Hola – salude y me acerque a él para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y deposito un dulce beso en mis mejillas.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –inquirió contra mi piel.

–Estuvo bien.

–Qué tal si te llevo a mi departamento y mejoramos tu día –sugirió Edward y yo felizmente acepte.

Él apago la computadora y recogió sus cosas. Tomo sus llaves y entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Caminamos hasta la puerta hasta llegar a las escaleras -que casi nadie utilizaba a esas horas-

Me guio hasta su coche y manejo por donde no hubiera mucha gente que pudiera vernos. Pasaron veinte minutos y llegamos a su departamento.

No tuve mucho tiempo para ver la decoración de su departamento porque mi _Professeur_ me cargo y me llevó directo a su habitación. Me recostó sobre la cama y se acomodo sobre mí cuerpo, rozando sus caderas contra las mías.

Un jadeo escapo de mi garganta y en respuesta lo comencé besar. Sus besos siempre eran hambrientos y necesitados. Me besaba ávidamente. Buscó mi lengua para enredarla con la mía. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se adentraron dentro de mi top para acariciar tortuosamente mi piel descubierta.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire dije. –Me fascinan tus caricias.

–Te extrañe, nena –Edward volvió a capturar mis labios antes de separarse de mí.

–También te extrañe – agregué y él beso mi mejilla. Edward se quitó su chaqueta y deshizo el nudo de su corbata. Yo desabotone los botones de su camisa y termine besando su pecho, no podía resistirme.

-No me importaría hacerte el amor, pero si no quieres, entonces detente –una sonrisa felina se curvo en sus perfectos labios. Lo mire incrédula.

–Está bien me detendré –susurré.

– ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? – preguntó.

–Bueno, el equipo de futbol organizó una fiesta para esta noche y tengo que ir. Acepte ir, Jake me esperara y no quiero que piense que no quiero pasar tiempo con él, después seré toda tuya.

–Pero cariño… –se quejó.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

– Edward, no puedo.

– Por favor –rogó.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?, ¿tienes que ir a esa fiesta?

– Sí, así que mejor te veo mañana.

– No es lo mismo.

– Edward, no puedo negarme a ir.

– Ésta bien –no continúo discutiendo conmigo. Él se deshizo de sus pantalones. No estaba para nada contento. Un gemido poco femenino escapo de mi boca, al verlo sólo con sus bóxers negros. Me levanté y recorrí con mis manos su torso pero él me agarro por las muñecas y alejo mis manos de su cuerpo para dirigirse directo a su closet.

– ¿Adivina qué? –solté juguetona.

– ¿Qué?

– Adivina.

– ¿Te vas a quedar?

– No.

– Entonces déjate de niñerías –masculló un Edward muy molesto. Cogí mi bolso.

– Que tal esto… me voy –mi _Professeur _ clavo su mirada en mí.

– Ni te molestes en regresar – agregó Edward sin emoción alguna. Salí de la habitación. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Edward era mi tercer novio, comenzamos bien y él solo lo arruinó.

– Nunca regresaré a este lugar – solloce al salir de su apartamento. Escuche como me llamaba y antes de que cerrara la puerta, él me abrazo y me regreso de vuelta al apartamento.

– Cariño, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

– Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Me moleste. Si me hubieras dicho que tenías planes entonces no te hubiera invitado a pasar la noche conmigo.

– ¿Por qué no? –cuestioné molesta.

–Nena, deja de pensar lo malo. Venga, sólo quería hacerle el amor a mi sexy novia y pasar tiempo con ella.

Ahora no le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente a mi novio, posteriormente seguro él me iba a dejar. Eso fue lo que me sucedió con mi primer novio. Me engaño porque no tenía el tiempo para estar con él. Jacob y yo nos separamos cuando los deportes me absorbieron y me dejaron sin tiempo para él. No quería perder a Edward también, con él perdí la virginidad y ahora era mi _Professeur_. Antes sólo pensé que era una aventura pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar junto a él _¡Soy la peor novia del mundo!_

– Pasaré toda la noche contigo – murmure cerca de su oído al enredar mis brazos a su cuello.

– ¿Pequeña, qué sucede? – preguntó Edward.

– N-nada, tú eres muy importante para mí.

– Si tienes que irte, entonces ve. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres.

– No porque cada vez estaré más y más ocupada, lo que causara que me dejes.

– Bella, no estamos terminando. Soy un hombre no un adolescente. Sé que vas a estar ocupada y no todo el tiempo vamos a estar juntos.

– Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?

– No. Estoy contento porque quería pasar tiempo contigo pero está bien. Te veré mañana porque estoy seguro de que ya te vas.

– Si –sonreí y él besó mi mejilla.

– Ahora aleja tus ojos de mí porque tengo que vestirme, mañana serás toda mía –amenazó.

– ¿Qué tal si regreso después de la fiesta? –sugerí.

– Me parece perfecto ¿pasaras toda la noche conmigo?

– Claro – respondí y capture sus labios. Olvide decir que soy adicta al sabor de sus labios. Tonta de mí.

– ¿Estamos bien?

– Si, siento haberme comportado como una niña.

– No lo sientas, yo fui un tonto, cariño.

– ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

– Sí, dame un segundo –Edward regresó a su habitación y después de unos minutos regreso cambiado.

Me llevo a mi casa, no platicamos mucho en el transcurso del camino. Le di un beso rápido y se retiro hasta que yo entre a mi casa.

…

Me apresure a vestirme para la fiesta, lo que me tomo una hora y media. Después Jacob pasó por mí. No estaba de humor para la fiesta, estaba más ansiosa de estar en el departamento de mi novio. Le dije a mi madre que me iba a quedar en casa de una amiga. Metí un cambio de ropa en mi bolso para mañana.

– ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – exclamó Jacob al salir de su coche. Me cogió del brazo y saludamos a todos los presentes de la fiesta. Varios se alegraban del regreso de Jake pero otros simplemente lo ignoraron, después de todo él no era santo de su devoción.

– Hola Bells – saludó Mike abrazándome. Me aleje de él inmediatamente para saludar a los demás integrantes del equipo. Me senté a platicar y de vez en cuando Jake venía a mi lado. Pasé todo el tiempo enviándole mensajes de texto a Edward.

– Deja tu móvil y baila conmigo – pidió Jacob. Le respondí rápido a Edward antes de ir a la pista de baile. Bailamos. Él coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. No me disgusto el acto. Jake y yo bailamos todo el tiempo. No estaba interesado en mí y yo tampoco estaba interesada en él.

Cuando Nessie llego a la fiesta me fui con ella mientras Jake se iba a bailar con una tipa –zorra- de cascos ligeros. Mi móvil vibró, era un texto de Jacob:

_**Quieres que te lleve a casa JB**_

_**No, yo regresó sola. Diviértete BS**_ – respondí.

_**Ok JB**_

Después de una hora o dos en la fiesta le dije a Nessie que ya me iba. Le llame a Edward y le dije que me recogiera. Mike quería que me quedara un poco más, que pasara la noche con él pero ya extrañaba a mi hombre. Este rubio podía irse a la mierda. Le di un abrazo a Nessie y salí de la casa.

Camine unas cuadras abajo de la casa para esperar a Edward. Estaba un poco cansada, caminar con tacones por más de cinco minutos no era de Dios pero comprobaba que estaba bien y que no me había pasado con el alcohol. Edward no estaba muy contento conmigo y si me presentaba ebria me mataría –literalmente-

Al acercarme a su coche, me tropecé y él comenzó a regañarme porque pensó que estaba borracha aunque ese no era de importancia. Edward me ayudo a subir. Yo masculle un "gracias" y me beso pero se alejo de mí porque olía a alcohol.

– Estás borracha –gritó Edward.

– ¡Edward, cálmate!

Estaba demasiado molesto.

– No me voy a calamar, sólo tienes diecisiete años y estas borracha –contraatacó enojado.

– Cálmate, por favor – Edward gruñó por mis palabras. Me acerque a él y coloque una mano sobre su muslo. Él la retiro de inmediato. No me iba a rendir. Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad para acercarme a él como gata en celo.

–Siéntate y abrocha tu cinturón – ordenó mi enfurruñado novio. Sin embargo, acaricie sus piernas y comencé a besar su cuello.

– Bella, deja de hacer esto.

– Venga, Edward. Sé que me deseas, no lo puedes negar –susurré seductora cerca de su oído. Lo deseé desde el momento en que salió del coche, lucía pecaminosamente sexy.

– No te deseo de esta forma – respondió y yo baje el cierre de su pantalón ignorando sus protestas. Edward trato de alejar mis manos y cuando se dio cuenta de que no me iba a detener detuvo el coche a mitad del camino. Me sentó sobre sus piernas y yo las enrede alrededor de su cintura – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? Estoy tratando de manejar y tú estás siendo una gran distracción.

– Te deseo – respondí.

– ¿No puedes esperar? – inquirió él mientras yo le retiraba la playera.

– No, Edward. Te necesito ahora. Hace rato _mataste_ mi deseo – musité.

– ¿Mate tu deseo? Estas borracha, siéntate y cuando lleguemos te irás a dormir – agregó.

– No estoy borracha. Lo que necesito es sentirte dentro de mí ahora mismo –gemí con anticipación al pensar en hacer el amor con mi Edward.

– Bella – advirtió y yo me restregué descaradamente contra su cuerpo.

– Si, Edward – respondí mientras besaba la longitud de su cuello.

– ¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa? – preguntó Edward demasiado tenso. Sabía que él también me deseaba y trataba de controlarse.

– No puedo esperar, Edward. No entiendes que podría hacer el amor contigo toda la noche – admití sin pena alguna.

– Claro que podemos hacerlo toda la noche pero hasta que lleguemos a casa.

_¿De donde salió este Edward tan correcto y caballero?_

– No Edward – restregué mis caderas contra él. Edward me empujo sin lastimarme al asiento trasero del coche, eso me excito demasiado. Baje sus jeans – Edward quiero que lo hagamos despacio.

– No lo creo – respondió mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido para deshacerse por completo de él.

– Por favor Edward no quiero que sólo tú disfrutes. Quiero que beses todo mi cuerpo y que me acaricies tiernamente, no quiero sólo follar – supliqué.

– Lo vamos a hacer en la parte trasera de mi coche.

– Lo sé.

– Bella, estás borracha – agregó y regresó al asiento delantero.

– Edward, estoy demasiado excitada – grite y él encendió el coche.

– Bien, entonces cuando te despiertes en la mañana te haré el amor lento y tierno pero ahora necesito llevarte a la cama.

– Sólo si tú estás en ella conmigo –musité cerca de su oído.

– ¿Qué tomaste que te pudo de esta manera? – Murmuró Edward para sí mismo. Me detuve a pensar, tal vez fue lo que me ofreció Angela. No supe lo que fue pero lo probé, era una pastilla o algo parecido. Por eso salí antes de la fiesta. Me sentía excitada al ver a los chicos y cuando vi a Edward sólo deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

– ¿Las drogas pueden excitarte? – pregunté. Edward me observó preocupado.

– Si – respondió entre dientes.

– Hmm

– ¿Bella, tomaste algo? -preguntó seriamente.

– Sólo lo que Angela me ofreció – respondí.

– ¿Qué fue? – preguntó.

– No lo sé.

– Nena, quiero que te relajes.

– Edward, te necesito – grité desesperada.

– Bella, por favor siéntate y abrocha tu cinturón – me pasé al asiento delantero, él me abrochó el cinturón y rápidamente regreso al frente del volante.

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado, dolía. Todo lo que quería era sentir a Edward dentro de mí. Para mi alivio, alejo mis manos de él y colocó una mano sobre mi muslo y yo gemí.

– Relájate, Bella.

– Ok – jadeé por la caricia de Edward sobre mi muslo. Esto realmente era frustrante.

**Bueno chicas creo que después de la enfermedad viene la calma, jeje. Lamentó no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi salud no me lo permitió y ahora como tengo trabajo atrasado no me doy abasto con el tiempo. Eso anudado a otras cuestiones personales me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de abandonar la escritura. Realmente no me siento con ánimos de nada. Esto significa que las historias que tengo terminadas (pero sin corrección serán subidas a FF y después serán borradas) **_Hecha para su placer así como Compromiso por Apariencias _** no serán continuadas y en cuanto pueda las borrare de FF. Espero su comprensión. Lamento no poder responder sus Review pero espero poder responderlos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que dejan huella con un Review,**

**A las nuevas lectoras, **

**A las lectoras fantasmas,**

**Y a las chicas que tienen la historia como favorita y las que la siguen.**

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y como siempre espero que dejen huella en forma de un Review (siempre con respeto).**

**Nos leemos pronto**

** Alex de Grey **


End file.
